dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Neoteric Dragon
The Neoteric Dragon is a rare quad hybrid of the Light, Plant, Dark, and Lightning elements. It's main element is Light. Appearance The neoteric dragon is considered to be the best dragons for New Year's Eve. Their heads are adorned with a large crest, two beautifully curved silvery horns and large golden eye crests. Their body is covered in a smooth, dark scale that sparkles, their claws are made out of the purest of silver, their underbelly is clasped in hard, plates of armor and most impressive of all, their large wings. The wings have broad, but soft feather-like scales and poses a brilliant golden color more dazzling than anything anyone had ever seen! Intricate patterns of swirls and dots are shown on their wings. Abilities Weapons Neoteric dragons can control their orb extremely well and can throw their orbs at large hordes of enemies to inflict serious damage, exploding upon contact and destroying multiple targets at once. They also have a seriously powerful kick. Defenses The orb can also be used as a defense. Neoteric dragons can separate their orbs into many small pieces which will start to spin around the dragon at a very high speed. This makes hitting the dragon incredibly hard and the sharp edges of the pieces can result in some nasty wounds. Other Abilities Actually the orb can be used for almost everything. It allows the dragon to fly at very high speeds, provides oxygen to let the dragon breathe underwater, and even emits light in the dark. Breath Weapon Neoteric dragons have a very unique breath. They will throw the orb into the air and starts to breath a mist-like substance with a lot of smaller orbs and particles of many different color. It is unknown why they need to throw the orb into the air before releasing their breaths, but it is speculated that the breath will replenish the orb, like recharging a wand. Weaknesses A neoteric dragon is vulnerable without it's orb. Luckily, it is incredibly hard to separate the two. Habitat Regions Neoteric dragons live in a very specific place of the Ulster Meadows. Preferred Home Neoteric dragons prefer flat landscapes to suit their sport. Sheltering/Nesting They hide themselves in the bushes. Diet Neoteric dragons do not require sustenance, as just licking their orb nourishes them. It is unknown which material this orb is made of, but the wizards guess its a type of stone and thus classified neoteric dragons as petrivores. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Neoteric dragons may appear gloomy, but nothing could be farther from the truth. Neoteric dragons are the most joyful dragons existing and will never, never be sad or gloomy. However, they are very protective of their orb, and become incredibly aggressive when the orb is threatened. It is a curious thing that every New Year's Eve, all of the Neoteric dragons will fly to the highest mountain top and drop their orb in unison. Gwyddion the Great Nogard is still puzzled on why these dragon do this and often takes long session contemplating this mystery. Social Order Neoteric dragons all live at the same places, so of course they're social creatures. They all help each other, and play their soccer-like sport with their orbs. Relationship to Wizards Neoteric dragons are rarely seen by wizards. We know they live in a very specific place in the Ulster Meadows, but we do not know which place, because every wizard who visited the place forgot to write down how to get to the place. Since they have shown no threat to wizards in the few times they were encountered in the wild, DDLA has ranked them as 1. Life Cycle Mating Male neoteric dragons will compete in a sport similar to soccer. Females will only mate with winners. Birth The egg is kept by the female and acts as a second orb until it hatches. A big party is held when an egg hatches, because not all eggs hatch. The unhatched eggs are kept in a big hollow tree, called "The Egg Tree". Egg Trees are occasionally burgled by non-dragon creatures and scavenging dragons. Infancy Infant neoteric dragons occasionally leave the tribe for short times to play and socialize with other creatures and dragons. For some reason, every predator coming near an infant will lose its will to fight or eat it, even scorch dragons and gold olympus dragons (though gold olympus dragons don't usually eat infant dragons. However, when near these dragons, they never hold competitions with each other.) This appears to be similar to the bubble dragon's bubble babble but we have yet to get any conclusive evidence on this. Adolescence Adolescent dragons lose their lose-will-to-fight magic, but their orbs can do more things now. They grew from joyful to very joyful. Adulthood Their orbs are even better now and they grew from very joyful to extremely joyful. They are true soccer champions, not even Leonil Semmi, the wizard soccer champion, was able to defeat one in a match. Life Span Neoteric dragons can live to see their 3000th birthday and will still be able to play soccer just fine. History Discovery They were discovered on January 1st, 2268, by The Great Nogard. He was accidentally hit in the forehead during a neoteric dragon soccer match. Origin of Name They got their name for, as Nogard says, being "the most modern and intelligent dragon I ever saw". Magic Neoteric dragons master a lot of different magics: Chloromancy, Electromancy, Luximancy, Phytomancy, Erebomancy, and Umbramancy. Notable Dragons *Newbie (Mohs) *Lumos (Neverwand Mînjörske) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Quad Hybrids Category:Light Category:Plant Category:Dark Category:Lightning Category:Limited Category:DDLA Rank 1 Category:Inhabitants of the Ulster Meadows